


Home Sweet Home

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, daddies!crisscolfer, just a short fluffy story I felt like writing, married!crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding and enjoying their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know the summary sucks. I promise though that the story is good. At least, I think it's good, you could think it's crap. Read to discover for yourself.

It's the seventh house they've looked at in three weeks.  Any hope of finding their perfect home in less than a month seems more and more like a dream.

Their plan to buy a home in the suburbs was something Darren and he agreed to just because it seemed like the right thing to do.  After both of them living in the city since they both moved there for college, it's the right time to move away.  And a place just outside the city seemed like the perfect idea.  That way, they were still close, but could enjoy the space and quiet of living in a place bigger than a shoebox.

The current house they look at is nice, but Chris wishes it were a bit bigger.  The backyard is, also, too small.  He wants something Suzy can actually run around.  But if Darren loves it, he thinks he can compromise on a few things.  Besides, if they choose this place, Suzy would get a giant game room mainly for herself.

"It's nice," Chris says as they stand in the kitchen and look around.

"Yeah."  Darren nods his head in agreement.  "It has the breakfast nook you want."

"I know."  Chris steps over to the small breakfast nook he was adamant he wanted in his new home.  "But is it the one?" he asks as he looks back to Darren.

That's the big question here.  This is a choice they have to get right, and this house almost feels right.  But Chris feels as if something isn't right just yet.

"I don't know."  Darren shrugs his shoulders.  "It feels like something is missing."

Chris sighs with relief.  He walks up to his husband and wraps his arms around his waist.  "Good," he says.  "Because I feel the exact same."

Darren lets out a short chuckle.  "Talk about two peas in a pod," he says in a joking voice.  "Let's ask Suzy how she feels."

"Alright."

Taking Darren's hand, Chris walks out with him to the living room where Suzy stands in the middle staring at the wall.  A curious look is on her face, as if she's trying to figure something out.

"So, gentlemen," the realtor asks when she sees them.  "What's the answer?"

"Hold on," Darren tells her.

"Suzy, sweetie," Chris says as he kneels down in front of her.  "What about this one, sweetie?" he asks.

As much as his and Darren's opinion counts, they also want to include Suzy's opinion as well.  Besides, this will be the home she grows up in.

"No."  She firmly shakes her head.

"Sweetie," Darren sighs as he bends down next to Chris.  "This is the seventh house we've seen, and you said no to all of them.  What's wrong with them?  What do you want?"

"Do you not want to move, sweetie?"  Chris asks, the thought suddenly occurring to him.  He knows how moving can be really upsetting for kids.  Perhaps this is Suzy's way of staying where they are; reject all potential new homes; any new change.

"No, daddies, it's not that," Suzy replies in her soft, quiet voice.

"What then?"

Suzy looks up at the realtor just off to the side giving them some space before moving in close to Chris and Darren.  When she speaks, it's with a soft whisper.  "Daddies, if we don't have a chimney, how will Santa deliver the toys?"

Chris bites his lower lip to keep from laughing.  Next to him, he hears Darren cover up a laugh with a cough.  A look at the realtor suppressing her laughter lets him know she heard what Suzy said.  "Sweetie, do you want a house with a chimney?"

"Yes."  Suzy nods her head.

If his daughter wants a chimney, then a chimney she shall get.  "Okay," Chris tells her in a serious voice with a smile.  "We'll find a house with a chimney."

"Really?"  Suzy says with enthusiasm; her eyes go big with excitement.

"Really," Darren replies.

A look at him, and Chris can see he wants to make their daughter happy just like him.

Standing up, Chris walks over the realtor, who still wears an amused smile.  "You heard her," he laughs.  "Can you find something?"

"Don't worry," she assures him.  "I think I know the perfect place."

~

It's the first time since they moved in six months ago that they have the place to themselves.  With Suzy with his parents for the weekend, Chris finds himself loudly moaning as his husband slowly fucks him to orgasm. Not having to hold back, he cries Darren's name as he comes.  Pleasure runs through him like liquid fire; it spreads and leaves him thinking of nothing else.  It has a huge grin spreading across his face at how amazing he feels.

"I'm going to get something to drink.  You want anything?"  Darren asks a couple minutes later as they lie there on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Just some water," Chris says.  "Thanks."

"No problem."  Darren kisses him before standing up and walking away.

The sight of his Darren's ass makes Chris bite his lower lip and smile.  It certainly is a sight to behold.

"Stop staring at my ass," Darren teasingly throws out over his shoulder.

"I'm your husband.  I'm allowed to stare!"  Laughing as he turns around to face the fireplace, Chris watches the flames that burn.  He looks up at the three stockings hanging there on the mantle.  Each one with their names hand stitched in with red thread.

"Here," Darren says as he sits down and offers a glass of water to Chris.

Sitting up, taking the proffered glass, Chris takes a drink.  "This Christmas is going to be wonderful," he says as he looks at the stockings, and then the decorated tree off to the left of the fireplace.  He then looks at Darren and smiles.  "Our first Christmas in our new home."

"It's already been wonderful," Darren says as he leans over and tenderly kisses Chris.

The simple kiss is enough to cause a heat to start stirring in Chris' belly again.  He doesn't stop the soft moan that falls from his lips.  And just like that, he wants his husband again.

"Not yet," Darren breathes after Chris pushes his body up against his.

Chris smiles at how well Darren knows him.  "Okay."  He backs off a little.

Snuggled into Darren after they lie back down on the blankets spread out on the floor, Chris finds it difficult to not initiate anything with him when they're so close.  Plus, with the fire burning, it only adds romance to their setting.  There is definitely something to say about making love in front of a fire burning in a fireplace.  Chris can definitely see the appeal.

"I have to say," Chris softly sighs as he snuggles closer to Darren.  "We may have gotten this place for the fireplace so Santa could use it, but I'm finding it has much greater appeal in other areas."  When he looks into hazel eyes reflecting the flames of the fire burning in the chimney, Chris sees them filled with warmth and love, and something he can't quite put his finger on.  "What?" he quietly laughs.

"Remember when we first talked about buying a house?"  Darren says.  "When we first talked about starting a family?"

Those words dredge up old memories of Darren and him in their first apartment that he swears was a step above condemned.  Chris remembers nights cuddled close under layers of blankets to stay warm, and making promises of a better future, back when it seemed impossible.  He remembers talks of creating a future together; of marriage and children.  It's in those memories that Chris is sure he realized he would want no one else but the man he was with.

"Yeah," he minutely nods his head, "I remember.  It seems like a lifetime ago."

"Now, here we are," Darren says.  "We're where we planned to be."

Chris smiles.  "And I wouldn't change a thing."

"Good," Darren whispers as he leans in and brushes his lips over Chris'.  "Because I wouldn't either."

~

"We should take her upstairs," Darren quietly says.

"No."  Chris looks at their daughter asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace.  Her excitement and determination to catch Santa Claus not enough to keep her awake.  "Let her stay there.  She'll be fine.  Besides, I think she'll be mad if she wakes up in her room."

"Okay," Darren semi-reluctantly agrees.  "Are those all the gifts?"

A quick look at the wrapped gifts under the tree, Chris nods his head.  "Now, we have cookies to eat."

The plate of still warm chocolate chip cookies sit on the mantle of the fireplace, a glass of cold milk next to them.  Handing Darren a cookie, Chris takes a bite of his.

"These are good," Darren comments as he chews.

"Thanks."  Chris grabs the glass of milk and takes a drink before handing it to Darren.  "Finished?"

"Yeah."  Darren sets the half-empty glass back on the mantle next to the plate with one cookie left.

"Okay."  Making sure Suzy is comfortably covered with her blanket, Chris places a kiss on her forehead.  After Darren does the same, he takes his hand and heads for the stairs.  "Oh!  By the way," he says as he stops on the step above Darren, turning to face him.  A sly grin spreads across his face.  "I wouldn't open the medium size box from me in front of Suzy."

"Oh, really?"  Darren grins.  "When should I open it?"

"Tomorrow night in our bedroom while she's with your parents."

"Sounds fun."

"It will be."  Chris arches an eyebrow before turning on his heels and continuing back up the stairs.

~

Early the next morning as he sits close to Darren on the couch in his pajamas nursing a hot cup of coffee, watching his daughter get more excited with each gift she opens, Chris knows this is only first of many wonderful Christmases in his and Darren's new home.


End file.
